Secret de 15 ans
by Kerela
Summary: La vie est cruelle.Mais quand un inconnu nous invite au party du siècle, pourquoi ce privé?Mais pour Sakura, ce party sera l'erreur de sa vie.


Sakura POV

Je marchait dans le couloir qu'on pouvait appeler ''de la mort''.C'était affreux, mes poings se serrait et desserait sans que je m'en rendre compte.Je ne pleurait pas.Non il ne le fallait pas.Je n'est pas pleuré quand il a mit ca menace a éxécution pourquoi pleurait-je dans une situation moins horrible?Peut-être parce que plus jamais je ne sentirait l'air frais dans mes narines, n'y le soleil sur ma peau.L'infirmière à coté de moi me regardai et me sourit en me disant très très lentement que tout allait bien ce passer.Elle me prenait pour une handicaper ou quoi?Peut-être que je l'était..Le spychologue a dit que je souffrait de.. comment il avait dit sa, à oui de trouble émotionel avancer, causer par un évenement traumatisant.Peu importe ce psychologue était surment le type le plus influancer que j'ai vu de ma vie, avec son air de chien battu ,mais maintenant c'est trop tard pour ruminer ma rage.Une porte s'ouvrit doucement sur ma gauche faisant face a un lit avec des machines imprononcables et un tapis d'une laideur affreuse.L'infirmière me coucha sur le dos et m'attacha les poignets, les pieds et la tailles.J'avait peur.Mon Dieu que j'avais peur..Je me suis mise à trembler.C'était fini! Ma vie était gâcher! Tout ca à cause de lui! Cela c'était produit cinq mois plus tôt.J'était tout simplement une filles qui était à la mauvaise place, au mauvais moment, avec la mauvaise personne.Un docteur arriva peu de temps après.Il ouvrit son carnet pour voir mon état.Il hocha de la tête plusieur fois comme s'il avait quelque chose dans l'oreille.Je l'ai regardé avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce que j'aurait pu lui faire s'il était à ma place.Il me mit un masque sur la bouche.Surment une drogue ou je sais pas quoi de chimique puisque mes yeux se fermèrent et lentement, très lentement tout devenait flou.Je me suis endormit.

6 Mois plus tôt.

Je parlait avec Tomoyo tout en rabattant mes cheveux derrière mon épaule.Elle était ma meilleur amie depuis que j'avait commencer le secondaire, il y a 4 ans.Elle était belle et très convoiter, yeux mauve avec des cheveux mi-long couleur bleuté, une taille svelte et de longue jambes.Ont parlait de tout et de rien quand Eriol vint me rejoindre, il était mon petit ami depuis 2 mois et tout ce passais à merveille.Quoi désirer de mieux?Mes parents avait du pouvoir, j'avais des amies fidèle, de bonne notes aux contrôles, un petit ami aimant.Pourtant..J'avais toujours cette impression de vide en moi.N'importe qu'elle personne senser me regarderais et me dirait que ma vie coule sur un fleuve tranquille et quand une embûche arrive je n'est qu'a l'éloigner avec ma main.C'était faux.Un sourir en coin apparu sur ma bouche.Tomoyo passa sa main devant mes yeux pour me sortir de ma rêverie.

-Voyont Saky c'est très mal polie de penser à ca pendant que quelqu'un parle!!

Je l'ai regarder en riant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu croit Tom!Je me demandait juste si tu était prit ce soir.

-Non je ne le suis pas, tu a prévus quelque chose?

-Pas vraiment, mais sa te tenterait un ciné?

-no problemo bella!

Elle me fit un grand sourir en rebroussant chemin pour aller à son cour.Je l'ai regarder partir puis me suis retourner vers Eriol.Je lui donna un baiser rapide sur les lèvres et courut vers mon cour.Mais je n'y allait pas.J'ai attendu qu'il se retourne pour filler vers la sortit.Quand je fut dehord je respira l'air a plein poumon.Il faisait chaud pour un 23 mai.Je couru vers le bar à glace en essayant tant bien que mal de sortir mon porte-feuille de ma poche.Mon sac tréssautait sur ma hanche et mes sendales claquait sur le cimen.c'est là que je l'ai de foudre immédiat, j'ai faillis trébucher mais je me suis reprit à temps.J'aurait eu l'air de quoi moi assit au sol en bavant?D'une parfaite idiote!

Il s'achetait une glace au chocolat, mon parfum préféré, il avait les cheveux court brun foncer avec les yeux vert.Belle carrure et..hum de très belle fesses! Je doit avouer que là j'avait le souffle couper!Lentement tel un chat tournant autour de sa proit je me rendit vers le marchand de glace et en acheta une au chocolat.Faisais voler mes cheveux pour qu'il me remarque j'allai m'assoire sur un banc un peu plus loin et mangea ma glace.Il passa devant moi sans même me lancer un regard.Alors la..J'avait le titre d'allumeuse depuis 3 ans j'allait pas me laisser avoir par un mec un peu capricieux!!Peut-être plus agée mais cela lui donnait pas le droit me m'ignorer!Comme il était beau!Je me mordit la lèvres et passa ma langue sur celle-ci pour enlever le surplus de glace au chocolat puis, couru vers l'inconnue.Je lui tappa sur l'épaule et il se retourna.Le regard qu'il ma lancer me fit froid dans le dos.Mais je n'est pas abandonner!

-Bonjours!Je m'apelle Sakura.dis-je en lui tandant ma main avec le plus beau sourir que je pouvait lui offrir.

Il me regarda et tendit sa main pour serrer la mienne

-Tyler.

waaahhhh!!! trop craquant le nom!

-J'ai vu que vous étiez seule et je me demandait si je pouvait vous invité à boire un café ou autre chose?.

Il me relouqua.De la tête au pied et laissa passer un grognement.Pourtant j'avait rien d'anormal, je me regarda.Mini jupe blanche avec un t-shirt assez large noir marquer ''ready'' au niveau de la poitrine.Mes cheveux était blond-miel, il descendait jusque dans le milieu du dos.J'avait les yeux vert émeraude et les lèvres rosée dû à mon Lipsil.

-Désoler ma belle mais j'ai quelque chose d'important a faire, mais..Vu que tu est mignonne je te laisse une adresse tu n'aura qu'a venir faire un tour ce soir.

Il me gribouilla l'adresse sur un bout de papier et me fit un clin d'oeil tout en repartant vers une petite ruelle.Des feux d'artifice ont éclater dans ma tête et j'ai sourit malicieusement.Fourrant le bout de papier dans ma poche je reprit la direction de l'école pour diner.


End file.
